


The day after

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: A Pound of Flesh [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	1. Chapter 1

John finally awakes from the sleep coma that Irene had but him under. Sitting on the couch in his second home, toddler playing gently at his feet as he read the paper. Battered and bruised but he has survived worse. 

 

Text >>> Borrowing your old cane. How's your shoulder? 

{ text } Body hates me. By all means, borrow. Shoulder is the least of my worries at the moment. 

 

Ian returned to the living room blue hues falling on the scene . It wasn't one he could say he was use to but it was welcome compared to how the last few days had been ."How are you feeling love " 

 

*reading the text he furrowed his brow with a frown* >>> Why? What's wrong? 

 

"Like I've been pushed in front of the tube. Other than that peachy." John's voice was light however when he spoke. His hand shaking as it reached for his tea cup. Taking a sip of tea and setting it back down, he reached for his phone. { text } Thank Irene for the three days sleep. Tremors back. 

 

"I'm sure I have something for pain ." He walked over kneeling in front of the couch to wave to the little one at John's feet ."Hello little dear "he gave her a smile before turning to John ."Shall I look afraid they won't be as strong as sister's " 

 

>>> You needed it, the tremors probably would have come anyways after all we were through. Irene says hi and miss you and all that stuff. 

 

[Text: She also says if you need a sitter, feel free to call. ♥] 

 

The child giggles at Ian but doesn't move. "Please and I have no desire to have something that strong." { text } Probably. Doesnt mean it's enjoyable. "Irene says hi and she miss us and stuff." John grinned. 

 

{ text } Will keep that in mind, Irene. ♥

 

>>> Nope, it's not. Mine started yesterday. Irene and I will want to come over later, we have something to tell you both. 

 

Ian nods waving to her once more before standing . He moves leaning over to kiss John's forehead ."I'll see what I can locate ." He leaves walking into the bathroom and opening the cabinet. Sighing all he had was simple over the counter things . 

 

{ text } Want me to cook? Might help my mind. I might not be as pleasant as normal. Blame it on the pain. And... should I be concerned? 

 

John closed his eyes, sighing with the kiss. "Anything is fine." He spoke softly as Ian disappeared. 

 

He returned handing John the pain relievers As well as a bottle of water ."I do hope they help ." His eyes turned back to Shirley just watching her play ."I really must get her some toys for here love " 

 

>>> Good news, I'm sure. If you feel up to it, if not let us know and we'll bring something.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sherlock and Irene had been rushed to St. Bart's Hospital, he felt chilled and congested with a fever but his concern was for Irene who was right now kept alive by the equipment and the skills of the medical team in the ambulance. Upon arriving they cared for Irene first, only leaving one medic for the detective as he ambled into the hospital into a wheel chair* 

 

The paramedics rushed her through the bright halls of the hospital into the waiting arms of the surgical team. Immediate concerns: Loss of blood, punctured lung, multiple deep gashes, dislocated wrist, broken ribs, and massive cranial bleeding. 

 

There was a crashing sound from behind a closed door in ER. "Get me out of this bloody room!" His voice roared through the room. That caused his head to throb. "Dr. Watson, please. I'll have to sedate you." The nurse spoke in a gentle voice. "Then your gonna have to bloody sedate me because I am not staying in this bed!" As John moved to get up, he hissed, grabbing his side. "Bloody hell. They need me." The nurse shook her head. "And you need to let me look at your stomach." He growled at her. A white bandage wrapped around his head as he submitted, falling back on the bed. 

 

N-Nurse... please find out if..if a John Watson is still here. I want to..s-see him. *he said in a rather shaken and hoarse voice, he wanted to go to Irene but knew that was impossible at this time, he could only try to stay calm. The only comfort at the moment that he could draw from was that Norton was dead, and though it wasn't much considering her condition he had to hold onto something. Being brought into a small medical room they began to test to see what was wrong with him, he doubted though that much would be found, the syringe was dry and the drug had washed through his system well* 

 

As time lapsed on, complications arose. The knife had not only punctured a lung, but severed an artery. Norton's initial stab wound had nicked internal organs which needed to be repaired. The neurologist had been called to examine her head wounds. 

 

A nurse walked into his room quickly, whispering to the other and than rushing out. "Dr. Watson, seems you've got some friends here." John's face dropped when she mentioned it. "Where?" He was already on his feet however un-steady as the nurse him to Sherlock's room. The door swung open and in limped John. "Bloody hell. What have you done, Sherlock?" Walking over to the bed, he quickly checked his pulse. Too fast. Sweating. Burning up. "Get any blood work down to Molly Hooper." He spot quickly, shining a light in his eyes. "She'll know what to do. Sherlock, you need to stay with me, yeah. Tell me what happened?" 

 

*his whole body was shaking by the time John came in, but he kept a calm expression while He checked vitals* Irene-... she's i-in surgery. N-Norton's dead, he-... injected me with something. *his voice was rasped in the congestion as he tried to give John an account of what happened, when his mind then turned to John's order to send the blood test to Molly* G-Give her..Ian's number... He may have found it. *coughing his fever was making his mind switch between thoughts unfinished*

 

The steady tone of the monitor returned to the quick staccato of a heartbeat and the doctors rushed to staunch the bleeding from the severed artery. They continued surgery without interruption as the orthopedic surgeon set her wrist and ribs back. 

 

"Okay. Just stay with me. Stay for Irene." Retrieving his mobile from his pocket, he shoot Molly a quick text, giving Ian's number and that they were sending some of Sherlock's blood samples down to her. Most likely poison. "As long as you killed the bastard." His tone low as he turned to the nurse in the room. "I need anything you can get me on Irene Adler's condition and I needed it five minutes ago." The Captain tone ringing in the air as the nurse rushing from the room. He once again took Sherlock wrist, checking his watch against the fast beating pulse. "Keep talking." It was between a demand and a plea. 

 

*when John told him to stay for Irene his face changed suddenly, an expression of near hopelessness in his paling features as he tried to keep from shaking* Irene-.... Irene..s-so much..damage, John. *his head was foggy and his cough was worse but he couldn't think on it, not with her laying on a table in the same building like she was. John telling him to talk made Sherlock close his eyes, trying to hide the emotions but his tone said it all* ... I failed h-her, John... Even if..if she-... I swore to protect h-her and I..I wasn't there. 

 

The surgeon glanced up as a nurse came in asking from an update for the family. He grimaced beneath his mask. "She's a fighter." he muttered, continuing to suture and repair the split in her side. "Stable, but not out of the dark. An hour or so more. 

 

"How do you think I feel." He ran a hand over his face. "I was in the same bloody room." The nurse came back in, whispering in his ear about Irene and he nodded. "A wet cloth, maybe some ice." He turned back to Sherlock. "Irene is a fighter. She'll make it through but if you need to keep fighting too." The nurse came back in as John pressed the wet cloth to his forehead. His phone vibrated against his leg and he reached for it. "Ian's on his way. Said that he found something in Norton jacket pocket. It's the antidote." John kept checking his pulse the weaker Sherlock became. "You hold on. I can't loose you both, Git." 

 

*Sherlock lay limply trying not to work himself up, his head was throbbing while he breathed deeply and he tried to register John's info. The antidote on the way, he had to keep fighting, he was starting to have a hard time keeping conscious but spoke in the attempt* Are... are you alright? H-How's your..head? 

 

The neurologist sighed as he wound gauze around the dark haired woman's head. Her pupils were not blown, but response to stimulation was little to none. Troubling in a case with so much head trauma. They began to wean her off bypass, forcing her heart to try and beat on its own. She would remain mildly sedated and intubated to prevent her body from crashing again. Once her heart rate settled on its own, she would be moved to ICU. 

 

John just shook his head. "Throbbing. They'll be time to worry about my mess later." The nurse can in and told them both of Irene's condition and he looked at Sherlock with a half smile. "She's gonna be alright." He flipped the cloth over. His mobile buzzed again. "Ian said about twenty minutes." A quick reply and he pocketed it once more. "Think you can fight it off that long?" He arched a brow but his blue hues were bright with concern. 

 

*Shivering on the bed his brow slightly furrowed in pain and in concern towards John's response, it was when the nurse came with the report on Irene's condition that Sherlock let out a long shaken breath. The relief was like a muscle relaxant though his limbs still trembled there weren't as tense from emotion. In John's question about holding on he nodded, blinking as he tried to stay awake* I'll... t-try... Give me something..to talk about. 

 

Wheeling the bed into a bright, sterile room, the nurse checked the woman's vitals as she hooked her up to the machines in the room. Blankets piled over the thin body, the only thing visible her dark head, and even that was wrapped in white gauze. 

 

John chuckled despite himself. "Tell me how the wedding planning is going. I know you. It's dull and boring." He checked his pulse again. "And I refuse to wear a pastel tie." John's nerves where working against him here. 

 

*Sherlock laughed through a cough as he heard this, imagining John in such a tie. His pulse was quick and the fever high as he thought of the plans* Th-They are... Eh... R-Red and grey are the..the colors so far. We... haven't g-gotten much further. 

 

The nurse checked Irene's pulse and was happy that it had returned to a somewhat normal rhythm, even if it was a bit slow. Her temperature was low, and she tucked the blanket higher on her chest. With a sigh, she shuffled off to find Dr. Watson. 

 

The nurse walked in, telling them on Irene's condition and John breathed a sigh of relief. "She's gonna be fine." It was spoken for both their benefit as he glanced at his watch. "And black and red sounds nice." 

 

God how he hated being the soft one out of the group three people he cared now resided at St. Bart's and all he'd been able to do was find something that may be the antidote for Sherlock. Bloody hell he hoped so . Once in the hospital he rand till (*ran)Until he found Sherlock bounding to John he rushed an explanation hoping his thinking was sound enough. Norton hadn't been totally stupid he would have kept a bottle of antidote on him . He handing it over finding a needle to give to John. Hoping he had been able to help . His voice trying to find the words to see how his sister was 

 

*Sherlock could feel a growing pain within his chest, his hands clinched as he coughed and tried to stay awake. When Ian had finally arrived Sherlock's pulse was beginning to weaken, his words slurred as he tried to answer* S-She's-... huh... safe. 

The small nurse lingered in the room. "If you'd like to come see her, you may. She's not awake or responsive yet, but you are allowed to come and sit with her." 

 

John was in no state to give the Shot to Sherlock ,so taking the syringe he gave moved Sherlock's arm to inject him with it."I hope this helps Sherlock."He was with drawing the needle when the nurse came in."He may need a few moments watch him.He left the room heading to Irene's he needed to make sure his sister was really okay .The broken state he had last seen her in felt to singed into his memory 

 

The blankets pulled up completely over her shoulders, her dark hair was matted and obscured by the bandages wrapped around it. The gentle beat of her heart echoed from the machines attached to her. She remained incubated and was unresponsive. 

 

*Sherlock felt the needle inject the antidote into his bloodstream, though he had to wonder if by now it would do any good. Ian's voice was slightly foggy to him but he managed to understand and nod as he waited to see one way or the other if it would work, he was loosing consciousness as his muscles grew weaker*


	3. Chapter 3

Ian sat in his flat nothing but the light drum of music playing in the background . His hands wrapped around a warm cup of earl grey he lifted for a sip blowing softly against the edge . The taste of tea always calmed him and he needed to be calm A lot flowing through his mind . He was glad though everything seemed to be at peace . 

 

A graying blonde finally emerged from the bedroom. Walking slowly, knowing that he only listened to music when his mind was weighted down. Tea. Not saying a word, he understood so much about this man already. Sitting at the table with a small groan. 

 

His blue eyes fell to John has he sat ."Good evening love ." Just studying John's face for a moment he knew that John was only to aware about what was passing through his mind . He placed his cup down a soft exhale dropping from his mouth 

 

"Come here, please." John's voice was low but could still be heard over the music. He didn't even look up, just stared at the cup of tea. Thanks to one of Irene's pills, he'd slept longer than he meant to. 

 

John's eyes never met his ,it caused the wondering question to linger in the back of his mind . He stood moving with years of learned Grace that always showed no matter the emotion he held on the inside . Once at John's side he tilted his head in question 

 

His good arm rose, wrapping around a thin waistline and pulling him into his lap. If it bothered him, John didn't say a thing. Steel blue eyes met with Ian's in an instant. "It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." His voice still soft as he spoke 

 

He relaxed under John's tone ,just a few words from this man and he felt calm . He moved wrapping his arms around John still watching his shoulder he gave a soft smile 

 

John kissed his lips softly. "And I am sorry. For worrying you. If I would have known things were going to take a turn for the worse, I wouldn't have went alone." 

 

He let his hand cup John's cheek ."Feel no need to apologize you are safe and though hurt you are here and that is all that matters and you have Shirley back darling . As far as I am concerned life is perfect " he leaned forward returning the kiss 

 

John smiled with the kiss. "Yes, remind me to send Sherlock and Irene thank you gifts for taking her while I heal up." John leaned into Ian's touch. "Stop over thinking, for me "


	4. Chapter 4

His mood had improved drastically since the previous night where memories and worries had weighed him down . Now he felt nothing but happiness. Pausing he stood outside of his flat he shot a text his sister's way text[do say I can come up I want to. Talk about festivities,and see that darling little one .] Hitting send he waited for a response hoping every one wasn't dreadfully busy 

 

Irene glanced down at her mobile on the table as it buzzed. With a smile, she glanced down at the text and hurriedly sent a reply. [She just went down for a nap. Come over, she will be happy to see you when she wakes.] 

 

Has soon as the text was received he bounded up the stairs opens the door and entered the flat . Quietly he spoke "Good day sister dear ,I think when the other men can watch her you could help me make my flat child friendly " 

 

"Oh clothes ,bed,toys and the like ,I've no idea how often she might be there ,but I'd rather have anything she may need ." He moved shutting the door softly to sit across from her in John's chair .


	5. Chapter 5

The night had passed by slowly Ian , not doing much more but going between rooms and calling to check on Shirley .He had wanted to have her here but thought it way to much for someone so young. Right now he rested in a chair beside Irene's bed . Finding it hard to see is strong sister hooked to so many different things . The steady beeps of her heart rate seemed confirming and terrifying to Ian at the same time . And no matter the worry he felt he could only sit and hope for the best which was proving to be the hardest part. Sherlock had been kept in a room for observation from the way it looked the antidote had worked . 

 

Her dark head against the white pillows was the only thing visible in the hospital bed. The sheets were pulled up over her shoulders. The nurses were still concerned over how slow her heart rate seemed to be. Warmth would help. 

 

*Sherlock had been out for almost the entire day, when his eyes had finally opened he had been put on an IV but no monitor so he figured he was more or less out of danger. Seeing no one in his room at the moment he hoped that meant John was getting the care he needed and assumed Ian to be with Irene. Sitting up slowly he still felt weak and dizzy but determined, slipping on his coat that was next to his bed he brought the IV along with him out into the hall and towards Irene's room* 

 

He sat there hearing the rush of others out side his door ,His eyes darting to the clock on the wall than back to her sleeping form."Maybe when you wake sister I'll bring Shirley here she'd love to see you ." He sighed hoping his sister would wake soon . Seeing her this way killed him ,he hadn't been there to protect her or John . Shaking his head he heard a someone approaching the door before they could even open he moved grabbing the handle to open it instead. His eyes fell to Sherlock"Nice to see that was the antidote ."He moved out of the way knowing he would want to see her. 

 

*Sherlock had reached the door when Ian had opened it, leaning his palm on the door frame he smiled wearily to him with a nod* And thanks for that, Ian... Perhaps you can go be with John, he may be in his room, I'm not sure. *he said as he ambled in* 

 

"I do not need a CT scan." John grumbled as he was wheeled to a room. "I just want to be released. Go home, change clothes, get my daughter and come back." The nurse shook her head. "Your doctor seems to think different. "I am a bloody doctor. I know when my brain is rattled and I feel fine." He felt defeated as he sighed. The nurse wasn't letting it go. 

 

Nodding to Sherlock"Buzz if something happens I'll go find him before he escapes ." He gave a half smile before walking out of the room. It didn't take him long to find John with his yelling about being there. He approached resting a hand on his shoulder and looked to the nurse "Give me a moment I'll talk to him."He watched her walk off and gave a glare to John"Whatever do you think your doing ?" He leaned down pressing a kiss to his forehead 

 

*Sherlock waited until Ian left the room before he stood staring towards Irene, his heart sank seeing her in the state she was in. It was maddening to him that he hadn't been at the flat when it all started, but he pushed this aside as he moved unsteady to the chair next to the bed. With a hand on hers he watched her face, unchanging as he waited as a statue* 

 

John closed his eyes when Ian's lips touched his skin. "I want to leave this bloody room that's for damn sure. I don't need this. I would know if something was wrong. I don't want to go in that bloody machine." He was starting to have a panic attack. 

 

He sighed getting behind the male and pushing him away from the machine . With the voice he had used Ian could not force John to have the tests."If you won't have those will you at least share lunch with me .Give me some peace of mind"; 

 

*He felt slightly dizzy, very tired and extremely drained but he more then that felt mad. Such a man had entered his home and almost killed his loved ones, his fiancÃ©, his friend, it was like the confidence that he had been true to keeping was suddenly gone. How could he have let such a thing happen. Sighing deeply he tried to move his chair closer to the bed, his lack of strength at the moment and his leg doing little to help. Leaning his head down on the sheets he closed his eyes* 

 

"I would like that." John's voice sounded more like himself. "Anything to get me away from that." He gestured to the machine. "Well, make this day better. And you." He leaned his head back against the fabric. "How's Irene?" He pushed carefully towards the cafeteria."She's stable ,they have no.."He tried to keep a straight face as he spoke ."No idea when she might wake ."He heard the faint noise of the nurse calling but paid no thought to it


	6. Chapter 6

Ian had treated his sister after the flat fiasco ,he had never received word from John or Sherlock and with that he had made sure Irene was alright. Once he knew she would be safe he felt the need to leave to go to the local pub and have a pint or two maybe more. The way he had reacted made him feel weak it was shameful . Sitting at the bar a lone sigh passed his lips the shot in front of him filled with a strong Irish whiskey he needed something to calm him self. He hoped where ever John was that he was safe . Bottoms up ,Ian tilted the glass a drink going down with a light burn . 

 

Irene slid onto the stool next to him. "I'll take one of those, please." She said to the bartender, pointing to the shot Ian had just drank. Her arm was wrapped with gauze and her face was pale, but she glanced over at him. "Talk to me, Ian." 

 

John didn't know where he ended up. After the fight and the rage had settled down. He just walked. Walked and fumed. Sighing, sitting on a park bench with his head in his hands, he couldn't help think about how big of an idiot he'd been. It had never gotten that bad before. That out of hand and he didn't know what to do. He and Irene had always had arguments but this was the first time that it'd even gotten out of control. He couldn't go back. Not yet. 

 

Ian heard his sisters voice he tapped the glass he put down to signify a refill. He should protest ,Irene should be at home resting but the only way to do that would probably be to sedate her which he had no will to do. "Irene what is there to say those words he said to you made me feel cross with him .It's not his fault he was hurt the way he was sister. Just as it's not yours for father hurting you ,if anything that's my fault . I shouldn't have been so weak I should have taking more of the beatings . "He paused taking the shot before speaking again. His deep blues seemed to already be brimming."Maybe every one should stop running to my rescue ,and let me suffer." 

 

Taking the shot, she grimaced slightly at the burned and nodded for another "You're not weak Ian. You never have been. Everything that happened with father was his fault. Not ours. You were a child, I never would have let him lay a hand on you if I could. Neither of us deserved it, but I swore I would protect you and I will still." She took the second shot just as quickly as the first and took a steadying breath. The bartender poured her another, but she paused. "As for John and I." She gritted her teeth slightly, still angry at the situation. "He is practically my brother now. I love him dearly, but there will always be things like this between us. It's just what happens. We fight, we make up. He's never shot me before, but I've never pushed him that far either. He knows I love him. We're just two very broken people love. You've seen me through the bad, he's seen me at my worse." With a sigh, she downed the third shot. 

By the time he had stopped walking, the lights of London where far behind him. Wrapping his coat tight around him, now that he was in the cover of complete darkness, those little voices started to creep back into his mind. Silly. That's all it was but the memories seemed to engulf him in the stillness far from the busy. It was a deafening sound. Never before had he ever thought about shooting her, hell not even the first time she'd slapped him. But there was only so much a man could take before he'd be pushed over the edge of his own sanity. Knowing that all of them were most likely pissed off at him, John sat on the ground. 

 

Raising his mobile from his pocket he finally found the will to text John.[text:come home when you can] . He didn't think it likely for John to come home but he could hope . Ian wasn't angry at either of them his anger resided in himself . He had let to many things happen while standing in the back ground for far to long . He actually wondered if being soft was a good thing any more . He didn't order another shot he switched to an ale and sighed popping the cap. "Sister you do not understand what I mean ,I mean perhaps instead of every one thinking I need to be sheltered I should share in the pain . I mean bloody hell you three ,always go off to do some reckless thing and I am left in the dark until One or all ends in the hospital ,do you know how bloody irritating that is . To feel the weakest of such a strong group ."He wasted no time tilting the ale to his lips and taking a long drink 

 

"Ian. You aren't weak. I worked my whole life to protect you. To keep you from being broken." She ordered another shot. The burn of the alcohol had dissipated and now it was washing away at the pain in her arm. "I don't want to shelter you, but I won't let you get hurt. We all need someone who makes us stronger, who makes us better." Without looking, she reached over and took his hand. "You make us who we are. Without you, I wouldn't know who I am. Without you, John would be a broken mess. You heal him in so many ways." She tipped the fourth shot back in a lull. "Don't change Ian. Don't think you are weak. Really, you are the strongest one among our little family." 

It was the gentle vibration of his mobile that brought him back to reality. The reality that he would have to man up at some point and go back. Reading the text, he paused. He didn't know how to answer it or how to take it. "Come home when I can." He mouthed the words. It took him a total of fifteen long minutes before he typed in the reply and pocketed the mobile once more { text: When I can? That may be never. } All he wanted to do was scream. Scream until his lungs burned with the effect of not caring, nor trying anymore. Everything hurt, right down to his never soul and as he brought his knees to his chest and buried his face. John Watson broke into sobs. Everything was wrong. 

 

He didn't feel strong he felt he was on the edge of a cliff threatening to fall over any moment and though he loved his sister the voices in his head refused to quiet .Maybe this was his own fault he had been damaged since the kidnapping . He didn't remark his hand moving to set the ale down .The slight vibration pulled him reading his mobile . He felt the tears peak up more he couldn't take such thoughts but he refused to let any fall . After all if you listened to mummy dearest when she was alive Adler's never shed a tear . He held it together bottling as much as he could up .His blue eyed gaze now focused .He sighed throwing his mobile to the floor and money to the counter he stood."Go home get rest I'm done with this night ."Before she could object he made it to the door . 

 

Irene glanced at her brother in her peripherals. She could see the inner struggle he was working through. The same one she did each time. It killed her to see him hurt so much. As the mobile was thrown to the floor, she furrowed her brow and looked up at him. "Wait..." Tossing some bills on the counter, she slid from the stool and picked up the phone. She took a step and paused, bracing a hand on the counter. Five shots in quick succession after blood loss. "Shit.." she mumbled shaking her head and running out the door. "Ian Evan Adler. Stop." Opening her own phone, she clumsily typed a message to John. [Text: Gt home mow. I sweer to God.] 

 

"And she's drunk." He sighed as he looked down at his phone. { text: No. I am sick and tired of being everyone's bloody babysitter. I'm come home when I bloody well want to. Sober up! } The phone is thrown in the brush. 

 

He had no thoughts of stopping he took off in a run ,he was good at that much being as tall as he was helped though . He was out of her grasp and view moments later . He needed an outlet if John wouldn't be there he'd find some thing to make him forget. As much as he loved his family perhaps he needed to endanger him self . 

 

"Shit.." She stumbled and leaned heavily against a nearby light post. Looking down at Ian's phone in her hand, she growled and chucked it against the building wall, watching it shatter. There were few places John would be, but Ian... He would try to through her off. Slumping slightly, she winced and pulled out her mobile again. [Text: Fuckert. Ian rsn off. Go fick youerslf.] 

 

John could here the chiming of his phone going off. "Damn it." As he rose from the ground, the little light marking the path to where it lay and his heart dropped when he read the text. "Bloody hell." Dialing Irene's number, waiting for her to pick up. "What do you mean he ran off?" She'd be able to hear his labored breathing as he made his way back. 

 

Ian had managed to lose Irene though he wasn't proud of it he couldn't be near her at this moment it wasn't what he wanted . He did not wish for any one to make him feel better . He stopped his breathing heavy he wasn't sure how to put him self at risk but that's what he wanted to do . Slowing he looked around his blue yes scanning for anything that might answer what he needed . He could jump from something high yes but he didn't wish to die He simply wished to feel a thrill .Pausing his blue eyes fell to a woman who seemed to be in distress by some men ,if his assumption was right he could try and help . 

 

Continuing her stumbling after Ian, she tried to steady herself as her mobile buzzed. "Jesus. Finally." She slide the button to answer clumsily. "What I mean is he took off. I followed him to the bar, we chatted a bit and he ran. Where the bloody fuck are you?" Pausing as her head spun, she pressed a hand to her temple. "Look, I'm trying to follow him, but he bloody took of at a run..." 

 

"I'm on my way back to London." He didn't hang up the phone as he ran. "Why can't I leave the lot of you alone for more than an hour. I bloody swear to God if something happens to him." John cut himself off. "Which way was he going?" 

 

Ian followed them slowing only when they came to a stair case ,though he hadn't had much to drink he wasn't tolerant to it the few shots proving to much has he stumbled clumsily. Coming close to the bottom he realized he had lost sight .A loud sigh passed his lips he realized he had lost them shaking his head of course he couldn't even get that much right . Though shaking his head had proved to be a mistake he ended up falling slightly down the steps . 

 

Continuing on her path, she furrowed her brow. "The bar that's two blocks from the flat? That's where we were, he headed back towards Baker street." Pausing, she leaned against a building for support. "I don't know where he went." 

He was still on the line but his mind was racing. "Damn it all, Irene. How did you lose him?!" How could you have been so stupid? He almost heard that voice say as he rounded a corner and say Baker Street. "Alright, I'm at the flat." 

 

Ian's grip faltered him ,though it took him quite a moment to realize he had fallen he hit the pavement knocking the air from him. Bloody hell was that going to hurt in the morning . When he could he tried to move using his hands but putting pressure of any form on his right hand was to much for him . A small yelp god what was wrong with him could he do nothing right. Even with the fall he felt like a failure .Irene nor John would be happy when they found him not that he actually could stop loathing him self to dwell there . 

 

"He fucking took off John! And I've had five good shots of whiskey... That's how." Grumbling, she considered throwing her phone away and just laying down. "Keep going down Baker street, he should be nearby.." She pushed herself up from the walls and started to walk again, wobbling terribly. "Shit, probably ran into an alley." 

 

"What is it with you Adlers and running when things get tough?" He was walking toward the bar that Irene was talking about. "Alright, I'm going toward the bar but there's not really an alley this way." He arched a brow. "Five shots. That's it." 

 

He just sighed leaning to put pressure on the opposite hand to move . Once in a sitting position his head was throbbing but not much could be done about that . He went to reach for his phone it taking a moment to settle in he had thrown it . 

 

"FucK you. It would have been more if Ian hadn't left..." Her head spun dangerously and she slipped down against the building near her. "Just keep walking... If you get to the bar, you've gone too far." 

 

"Fuck you too, lush." He sighed. He wasn't at the bar yet but he was starting to feel the panic rise inside him. "Gods, Ian where are you? Damn it, I'm not Sherlock Holmes!" Maybe if he screamed, he might be able to hear him. 

 

Giving it a moment to clear he sighed the throbbing wasn't going away but he couldn't pass here he might be issued a ticket or have to spend a night in the yard . Forgetting he had hurt a hand he outreached trying to pull him self up . "Oh bloody "he cut him self off groaning loudly . Tonight just wasn't for him he felt his body sink back into the ground and sighed 

 

Sighing, Irene closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The whiskey combined with he blood loss was stronger than she had thought. "I know you're not... Geez.. He really can't have gotten too far..." 

 

"Hang on." The faint groan caught John's ear. "Ian?!" He ducked into the alley where he heard the groan. "Ian, if you can hear me please." 

 

Ian caught the sound of John's voice ringing in his ears ,the previous anger returning he once more tried to stand this time he accomplished . He did not feel like being the weak one again he could stumble home on his own . It took some doing but he managed to start working his way up the steps . Holding his injured hand to the side not that he would bother to let on if he was in pain 

 

Leaning back more comfortably against the wall, she tucked her knees up against her chest. " 'id you find 'im?" She slurred, her eyes remaining tightly closed. 

 

"And once I get him. I'm bloody well coming after you, Irene." His tone still held some anger but not much. "Ian!?" 

 

Ian managed the stairs though his head was pounding and his back sore . He sighed finally approaching the street he started to head home 

 

"HA!" A laugh bubbled from her throat. "Just get him back to the flat you prat." Ending the call, she tossed the phone into the street and closed her eyes against her spinning head. 

 

Irene hung up. The alley that he was in taking him back to Baker Street. He should have kept Irene on the line but it was in the back of his mind at the moment. He needed to make up to them all at some point but finding Ian was foremost on his mind 

 

He hadn't exactly been sure he had taken the correct way in fact the further he went the more he felt lost what the bloody hell was wrong with him at that moment. Sighing His eyes fell to John,he could feel rage once more bubbling inside him as he tried to pass to go home . He didn't even know if he could speak to John at the moment . That text had pushed him over the edge 

 

Attempting to push herself up along the wall, she took an unsteady step. She wasn't far from home, just a little further. "Oh for fuck's s..." Her head spun and she faltered, falling back against the building and collapsing, blacked out drunk. 

 

"You." John walked right up to Ian's tall frame. "Do you know what you've bloody caused me tonight?" John didn't know whether to hug him or slap him. "And why do you look like you've been mugged.?" 

 

He held back biting his tongue to the point of drawing blood,he refused to say something hurtful just because he was emotional . The taste of copper filled his mouth before he spoke ."No idea what you mean John ,I've just been trying to find my way home. 

 

"Home isn't in an alley, Ian. And what would have happened if you would have gotten hurt or worse. How am I supposed to explain that to a two year old?" John took out his phone sending a text to Sherlock. "I swear, I don't know how I got myself into this bloody mess sometimes." 

 

His hues dark locked on John's "oh because you shooting her aunt and disappearing for god knows how long .Yes I would bloody "He stopped him self from cursing the point was made. And no he wasn't going to John he was hurt ."Not tonight John not tonight"His tone was firm has he tried to figure out which way was home 

 

"When we get home, we are finishing this decision. " He grapped Ian by the wrist. "We have to go get your sister off the bloody sidewalk. God knows what will happen to her passed out arse if she's left there." 

 

Has John's fingers locked around his wrist Ian did his best not scream he felt the bones move and god did he want to cry . He wasn't sure if John knew it but nothing John could have ever done would have hurt more in that moment. A small cry and he spoke."Let go please "He did his best to hold it in . Ready to grab Irene and go home 

 

John's heart dropped when he heard it. Turning sharply to face him as he let go. "What aren't you telling me?" His touch more caring this time as he held Ian's hand, examining his wrist. 

 

Ian's gaze shifted he really did not feel like telling John how stupid he had been . How he had gone looking for danger and had fallen down stairs .;"John can we please get Irene and go home .";His tone was pleading 

 

"Alright." He would let it die for now, walking out of the alley and headed to where Irene was. It took only minutes to find her face down on the sidewalk. "Bloody woman." Picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder, the group would head home. 

 

Ian followed his body not ready for the conversation he knew was bound to happen. He stayed calm not even focusing on how sore his body was . Glad when they finally made it home 

 

"I'll take her upstairs." He couldn't even look Ian in the eyes. "If I don't come back down, he's killed me." The solider disappeared into 221B to face his fate. 

 

Ian couldn't even fight with him his body moved into their flat to sit on the couch


	7. Chapter 7

Ian awoke his head pounding he couldn't be for sure what time he had finally decided to fall asleep but waking now he wished he could dream forever . A low groan passed him has he raised from the bed recalling last nights injuries . What a fool he had been ,never had so little got to him and after last night when he had refused to take pain medication and spent time cleaning glass from the floor . John wasn't in the bed beside him ,but he knew how upset he was . Not that he could text him if he wanted to . He had seen what remained of his phone near Irene last night . Stepping lightly his feet still hurt why on earth had he stepped on broken things to prove a point. Moving with no grace that he normally held he dressed in lazy fashion making his way up stairs to see his sister . Tap tap he knocked on the door and it came open 

 

The knock at the door stirred Irene from her drunken stooper.and she glared at the sunlight filtering in the room. Sherlock had risen before her as was usual and she groaned, burying her face in her pillow. Her shoulder was sticky from the blood that had coagulated there and she grimaced at the feeling. Her pounding head wouldn't allow her to respond and she simply groaned as best she could, hoping whoever was at the door would understand. 

 

He heard the groan and walked further into the flat seeing no sign he moved to her room. He tried his best to keep the pain in his feet from being to much he wasn't quite sure if he should even be on them. Opening her door he groaned at how bright It seemed to be . He moved quickly sitting next to her ."Morning sister 

 

Feeling the bed dip, she grimaced and scooched her body closer to his. Pulling him close, she pillowed her head in his lap and curled her body close go his."Stop yelling..." she mumbled and scrunched her eyes closed, burying her face into his waist.

 

He kept his feet off the ground a sigh passed his lips . His sister nursing a hangover he spoke again this time a whisper "I wasn't yelling sister ,your hungover "his eyes fell to the conjealed blood well weren't the Adler's a lovely site 

 

"I feel like I've been hit by a trucm..." she mumbled, her voice rough. "Ugh, I swear, I can taste sounds..." Wincing, she tried to pull her body closer to him still, her arms sliding sluggishly around him. "What bringz you to my bed?"


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours had passed since any one had heard from the dark haired male and now he was being rushed to the E.R a loud siren the only sound . Once in the room doctors worked against blood loss and time . One nurse recovering the males cell phone To walk out the room and find his emergency contact . She dialed a sad tone ringing when someone picked up "Yes you need to come to st Bart's there's a male last name Adler "she went further explaining the situation 

John was sitting at the pub, into his second pint when his mobile vibrated violently on the bar. Why would St. Barts be calling him. "Hello." Listening as the nurse on the other line was talking. His heart dropped at the mention of Ian's last name. Paying the tab and rushing out into the street John hailed a taxi. Sliding in and telling the cabbie where to go, he sent a text to Irene explaining that something had happened to Ian. 

 

The doctors were having a heard time keeping him stable .They had so far found three deep wounds and they couldn't stop the blood flow to his stomach . When John arrived a doctor stepped in to explain the whole situation. 

 

And it all happened just like that. The doctors words were nothing more than haze. Internal bleeding, a pierced lung. If he had legs at this moment they failed him and he fell to the floor. "You do everything possible." The doctor just nodded. "Everything! " John's voice shouting made nurses jump and stare at him. Shaking hands taking out his mobile. Sherlock didn't answer. Irene didn't answer. John had to face this alone and on the cold hospital floor, he prayed. Prayed that the man that he loved would make it through this and come back to him. 

 

It took some time as well as a lot of try on the doctors part but soon they had managed to get him stable and pushed to a room . There tubes going down his throat has he couldn't breathe without him . I.v.s and heart machines hooked to him as well Ian had never looked so broken . The doctor stepped out explaining he could have visitors but the chance of him waking was slim to none . He also went into detail of how this appeared to be a pub fight gone wrong . The people responsible still had not been caught though the weapon had been found and sent to the yard . 

 

John paced. He wasn't one for it but damn it, he was pacing the halls like a madman. Checking his phone every few minutes to make sure he didn't miss anything. How would he? The bloody thing was in his pocket. When the doctor finally came out and spoke to him, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Explaining about how it had happened and that the ones that caused it were still on the loose. Not for bloody long. It was an inner thought, knowing that he would find the bastards that caused this. Nodding when the doctor said that he could go into recovery and see him, John felt like he was walking the green mile. The door seemed to jump at him, mockingly. Shutting it gently as he went in, the only light dim above the bed. Leaning against the wall, he couldn't move. The monitor, the tubes, the I.V's. He was a doctor himself and he felt like he was going to fall apart looking at the man he loved with his heart and soul. 

 

Running into the hospital, Irene stopped at the nurses desk only to bark an order to be directed to Ian's room. The squat little nurse blinked at her and Irene practically growled. Quickly, the woman gave her the number and she ran down the hall to the room, all too familiar with the hospital. Pushing open the door, she froze at the sight of Ian in the bed, her breath catching in her throat. "What.... What happened?" 

 

He could hear faint traces of voices but everything seemed so hazy . Than there was the lingering feeling in his chest that he was trapped . He had no idea where he resided or what had happened after he blacked out 

 

"They told me a pub fight." John couldn't look at that bed as he slowly moved to the window. "We have a fight. I didn't... it was something silly. They got the weapon but not the ones that caused it. They don't know when he will wake up." 

 

She felt her world spin and she steadied herself against the door frame. "Ian doesn't pick fights..." Her voice was soft, her thoughts far from the room, remembering another time she had seen her little brother looking so small in a hospital bed. "They have a weapon? Prints... Did..." She paused, her eye still tracing over his face. "Did you contact Greg?" 

 

"The hospital did." John just stared out the window. Not like this. Not bloody like this and he felt so small. There was nothing that he could do and he felt so helpless. "I was at a pub. Didn't know until they called me too."


End file.
